


where were we?

by RJ_Hastings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Hastings/pseuds/RJ_Hastings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your Worship!” A voice calls from outside the door and the both of them freeze, lips just a hair’s breadth from each other. Instead of a kiss, Dorian feels a sigh against his lips as Elyas moves away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where were we?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "this one's on me" from the same ask meme that had the prompt my other work "who am I to deny you?" was based on. 
> 
> This can also be found on my tumblr: therearenohooksinme (just click on the 'my writing' link found under my sidebar)

The sun’s rays filter in from the large windows across the room, bathing Dorian and Elyas in gentle light as they lay together on the bed. Burrowed under the covers, Elyas stretches before he shifts closer to Dorian, resolutely keeping his eyes closed as he nuzzles into warm flesh. In turn, Dorian shifts to accommodate him, bringing his left arm around a bare shoulder once Elyas is settled. He feels more than sees Elyas’ left hand come to rest on his chest, the other sandwiched between them. 

Briefly, Dorian entertains the thought of how Elyas would react to a quip Dorian might make about losing that hand due to lack of circulation, but the thought flits away easily and Dorian does not chase after it. It is much too early to do anything but laze about in bed. 

“Mm, good morning.” Dorian rasps before pressing a kiss into golden hair and he feels Elyas smile into the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Dorian shivers. 

“Mornin’.” Elyas mumbles back and Dorian throws his head back in a laugh. 

“Has your eloquence been stolen since we last met?” Dorian asks of the other and Elyas scoffs, his breath ghosting over the various bites he’d left the night before. Dorian shivers again and it is Elyas’ turn to laugh. 

“No more stolen than the time you take to keep your hair so immaculate.” Elyas retorts before nipping Dorian under his chin. Later there will be another mark to add to Dorian’s collection, and this one will be much harder to hide beneath his collar. 

“Incorrigible.” Dorian mutters, the hand he had wrapped around Elyas’ shoulder coming down to give Elyas’ ass a playful squeeze. He relishes in the gasp his efforts get him. 

“That makes both of us then.” Elyas remarks and then he is moving, far more graceful than is fair, Dorian thinks petulantly, as he reorients himself so that he is lying on top of Dorian. A thigh comes between Dorian’s legs and Dorian opens his mouth to give a remark of his own, but is cut off when Elyas rolls his hips. 

Dorian hisses as Elyas repeats the motion and he can  _hear_  the smirk in the other’s voice when he says, 

“And what has your glib tongue to offer now, Lord Pavus?” Dorian narrows his eyes as Elyas smiles down at him, but the only heat in his gaze is from steadily growing arousal. Elyas’ smile turns sharp when Dorian settles his hands on his hips, fingers digging in just shy of bruising. 

“If you will allow it, I can show you  _everything_  my glib tongue can do.” Dorian says, punctuating his statement with a thrust of his hips and his eyes darken further when Elyas moans. 

“Well now,” Elyas dips down to kiss him and Dorian welcomes it, grinning when they break apart, “with a proposal like that, how can I refuse?” Elyas muses and Dorian shrugs. 

“How can you indeed?” He purrs, barely refraining from yanking Elyas down as he comes in for another kiss. 

“Your Worship!” A voice calls from outside the door and the both of them freeze, lips just a hair’s breadth from each other. Instead of a kiss, Dorian feels a sigh against his lips as Elyas moves away. 

As he turns to look at the door so his voice can carry, Dorian speaks before Elyas has the chance to. 

“I must apologize, His Worship is engaged at the moment!” Dorian says, putting as much authority into his voice as one can with a lap full of beautiful man. 

_“Dorian.”_ He hears Elyas hiss and in response, Dorian gives one hip, what he hopes is, a placating stroke. 

“This one’s on me.” Dorian explains and he has to hold in a guffaw when Elyas blinks in confusion before he rolls his eyes. 

“Very well.” 

Rolling off of Dorian, Elyas slips back under the covers as Dorian gets out of bed. He barely remembers to slip on a robe as he heads to the door and opens it to find one of the many scouts running about Skyhold, shifting his weight from foot to foot, nervously. 

“Hello there. Now, what can I do for you?” Dorian asks with a flourish and he has to hold back a smile at the bark of laughter that comes from behind him. The scout’s eyes flick in that direction, but quickly focus back on Dorian. 

“U-uh, the Inquisitor is, uh…” 

“Yes?” Dorian says encouragingly and hears as well as sees the scout gulp. 

“H-His Worship is needed at the war table at his earliest convenience. The Ambassador has received word of an important matter.” The scout manages and Dorian smiles winningly. 

“I see. Well then, could you pass on a message from me?” 

“Ser?” 

“Please inform the lovely Lady Montilyet that our illustrious Inquisitor shall meet her at his earliest convenience.” 

“Right!” The scout nods and makes to leave, but Dorian catches his arm before he can flee. 

“Ah, not done just yet. Tell her that the Inquisitor will meet with her at his earliest convenience  _after_  his business with me is concluded. Have you got all that?” 

“Yes, ser!” 

“Good. Off you go!” Dorian says, even making a slight shooing motion and the scout races away. Dorian watches until he is barely visible, then closes the door. 

“Maker’s breath, Dorian. From what I heard, it sounds like you scared the poor man.” Elyas admonishes from his place in bed, but a grin lights up his face. Dorian smirks in return. 

“Scandalized more like.” He says before making it to the bed in a few quick strides, shedding the robe as he goes. “Now, where were we?” 

_end_  


End file.
